


you play doctor with your door unlocked

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home to find Bucky jacking off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you play doctor with your door unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> Title from When We're Dancing by Twin Shadow

When Steve got home after his art class, he could tell that Bucky was already there. A trail of his dirty clothes led from the tiny front hall to the cracked door of their shared bedroom. Steve sighed as he picked them up quietly. He knew that Bucky was probably fast asleep after a hard day at the docks, and there was no point in waking him up to scold him about his bad habits.

It wasn't until he was right outside the door that he heard the drawn out moan and the soft skin on skin sounds. Steve froze in place. He knew exactly what those sounds were. His heart pounded double time as he peered around the door frame. This was wrong; this was so so wrong. Steve tried to stop himself from looking, but the second he laid his eyes on Bucky, he couldn't tear them away.

There he was, lying with his legs splayed open and one hand on his flushed cock, pumping it quickly as his other hand clutched at the bed sheets. Steve could feel all of his blood head straight to his dick as he ogled at Bucky, his bobbing Adam's apple, his pink tongue peeking out from between his teeth, the slight sheen of sweat on his naked body.

Steve was just about to turn tail and run, really he was, when he heard:

"Stevie"

Steve's grip on the Bucky's clothing tightened. For a terrifying second he thought he had been caught peeking, but Bucky continued stroking. Surely he must have heard wrong then. He turned his good ear towards Bucky, and heard again, though this time it sounded more wanton:

" _Stevie_ "

Followed by:

"Fuck your mouth feels so good. _God_ you're gonna make me cum".

Jesus Christ. Was Bucky really jacking off to the thought of Steve sucking him off? What little remained of the blood in his brain rushed immediately to his straining cock. As he continued to watch Bucky, his hand somehow found its way to the front of his trousers, where he squeezed his swollen cock. He unzipped himself as quietly as he could before taking hold of his length. Fuck, Bucky looked so hot spread out like that. He hand was moving faster now, and Steve sped up to match his pace. He wasn't going to last long like this, and from the way Bucky's strokes were becoming more and more erratic, it didn't look like he was going to either.

Steve spilled silently into his hand, biting his knuckles to keep quiet. Meanwhile, Bucky came with a loud groan all over his stomach. "

You know, maybe next time you can join me instead of jerking off alone in the doorway", he said, turning towards Steve. Steve's heart stopped.

"Come on, punk. You really think you're that sneaky?", said Bucky, smirking as he milked the last drops of cum out of his cock.

Steve still stood in the doorway, hand frozen on his cock.

"Well at least help me clean up this mess", said Bucky, motioning to the sticky wetness on his stomach. At those words, Steve's feet remembered how to work again, and he practically ran to the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first Steve/Bucky fic and I have no idea what I'm doing. It would be greatly appreciated if you gave me some constructive criticism; I know that I need it :)


End file.
